Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 8th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting on March 8th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this meeting open. I welcome everyone to another Saturday meeting. First off, who would like to talk about the hunt for the artifact on Wednesday? Captain Durthan, please take the floor. Matiff Durthan: Last Wednesday, the Senate got together at in Shadowmoon Valley to recover a magical artifact that was located at the Altar of Damnation. Upon arrival, we were ambushed by infernals, all of which were dispatched with no injuries. Upon getting to the artifact, we were attacked by a Warlock. We engaged. Most of those who came were severely injured, including the Chancellor, fel flames getting the best of almost everyone. In the end, the Warlock fled after Lord DeVin destroyed his soulstone. Zanbor Emerson: I am glad I was not there. Thank you, Captain. Vice-Chancellor, the floor is yours. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Councillor Emerson. Since Chancellor Halliwell is still in his coma from the injuries he sustained Wednesday, I will once again be serving as the active Chancellor of the Senate until he recovers. Incidentally, his son has. Decided to... grace us with his presence once again, to watch over his father as he recovers. Zanbor Emerson: We are all so... Happy to have him here with us. Trever Halliwell: Someone has to be here to tell him of your fuck ups when he wakes up. Verus Baelheit: I suggest we move on with the Agenda. Vorien Dawnstrider: Agreed. Zanbor Emerson: Councillor Baelheit, would you like to talk about anything you have coming up in the week ahead? Verus Baelheit: With all due respect, Councilor Emerson, There is a great deal I should make aware. Zanbor Emerson: Okay... Verus Baelheit: Several of you were with us last week. On what was intended to be the first academic exchange between the Kirin Tor and Clan Dark Iron. While a historic event, Both of our Nation's newfound positions in the Alliance had made necessary for the need of an exchange of a... different sort. We were intended to accept an Artifact of extreme power from Clan Dark Iron. Intended for the Custody of the Kirin Tor. This Artifact, this Spell... is an item of such destruction, such devastation, that it should have remained out of Mortal Hands. It is called the Cipher of Damnation. The Cipher is a spell used only twice in our known history. One that created Blackrock Mountain. This Spell, I am regretful to say, has been taken by remnants of the Twilight's Hammer cult. But, we are not without hope. Vanidicus Alexander: Have scrying teams had any luck finding it? Verus Baelheit: We have, Mage-Commander. As we can tell, the Cipher is not on Azeroth. Vanidicus Alexander: Wonderful. So it exists, that’s what your telling me? Verus Baelheit: Actually, this lack of Information tells us much. Matiff Durthan: If it's in the elemental planes, I would like permission to leave my post in Dalaran to return to the Firelands to keep watch for it.. Verus Baelheit: It has been taken off of Azeroth, and into another Plane... Precisely, Captain Durthan. suspect it being held by these Twilight Remnants in the Elemental Planes. Vanidicus Alexander: Great. Fantastic. Kira Dawnsorrow: I also request permission to do so. Aithnea Escol: With your luck Matiff it's on the water plane. Verus Baelheit: You don't need to request permission. I'm going to need all of you if we are going to stop these demented Cultists before they repeat history. Vanidicus Alexander: We'll speak about this Matiff...after. Verus Baelheit: We do have a pledge of aid, from Clan Dark Iron. The Hand of Thaurissan. The Cipher is their relic, until claimed by the Kirin Tor. They have a stake in this just as we do. I've a Scrying set in motion. Mage-Commander Alexander and I should have a fix by tomorrow. Kalecthos Delnathor: What fool would bring a spell designed to remove the land's connection to the elementals -to- the elemental plane? Vanidicus Alexander: We'll speak later about it, sir. Verus Baelheit: When that happens... I hope you'll stand with us. And until then... Spare no Twilight Cultist. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Archmage. I would like to take this time to remind you all about the hearings I am holding on Monday. Now we will move on to opening the floor. If anyone wants to speak, raise your hand or staff. Anyone? Kira, please take the floor. Kira Dawnsorrow: Hello everyone! I'd like to officially welcome all new and old members to the meeting this evening and thank in advance for your attendance. Now for the matters at hand... I have made a recent ...and rather unfortunate discovery that a friend of mine has been fiddling around with Blood magic. Please, I'd like to remind all of you that fel, blood, necromatic, nethermatic, and chronomatic magic is illegal. Also, to those who wish to investigate, the woman's name is Lucretia Galewind. If there is any more information needed please come talk to me. Vanidicus Alexander: I believe magic review is Councilor Emerson's area. Gehlnarine Liridian: Kira...may I ask a question in regards to this? Is this friend a part of the Kirin Tor? Or a resident of Dalaran? Kira Dawnsorrow: She wears the tabard of the Kirin Tor... I have no idea why, I've even told her that it's dangerous to be doing that and representing the Kirin Tor. But...I came to the conclusion it was better I report the issue... Gehlnarine Liridian: Then such must be dealt with. I'll look into it personally. Matiff Durthan: She's hardly seen here, if you wish to find her, I suggest the Cathedral of Stormwind since she's a Light-flinger.. Kira Dawnsorrow: Thank you. Sardai: I have a question. What is the punishment for using Blood magic? Lora Raventhorne: Imprisonment. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Kira. Does anyone else want to speak? We will now move on to promotions. Councillor Baelheit, if you'd be so kind. Verus Baelheit: Miss Ezrabette, Please come forward. Ezrabette Gusache: Hello.. Verus Baelheit: Miss Gusache. Your loyalty to the Kirin Tor and dedication as a Magus have stirred our admiration, and we see fit to bestow upon you a rank of Colleague. Miss Gusache. Ezrabette Gusache: Oh thank god I thought I was being arrested or something. Verus Baelheit: Well, we'll get you next time, Miss Gusache. Dismissed. Mister Hakin Chu. Please step forward. Mister Chu, your dedication to the Kirin Tor, Progression as a Magus and friendship to Dalaran have earned you respect and admiration. Henceforth, you shall be known as a Colleague of our Senate. Congratulations, Mister Chu. Hakin Chu: Thank you very much. I will do my best to honor the position Verus Baelheit: Kudos to you, Mister Chu. Dismissed. Mister Delnathor. Please step forward. Mister Delnathor, your progress as a Mage has been matched only by the dedication you have shown to this City and the Kirin Tor. I have no reservations whatsoever in granting you Promotion to Senior Magus of our Senate. Kalecthos Delnathor: Thank you sir. Verus Baelheit: That concludes promotions for tonight. Zanbor Emerson: And with that I close this meeting. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes